The will to protect
by Ejes
Summary: Before the Land of Departure, both Terra and Aqua had a life. A family. But in a blink, everything was gone. Hear the story of two children whose fate brought them to train as Keyblade Masters, united by the same dream, by the same will.
1. Aqua

_**Hi! The end of the year is near, and I offer you this last piece of work as a farewell to 2017. It wasn't my best year on a personal aspect, to be honest. Let's pray that 2018 will be better! (I mean it's going to be, KHIII guys. KHIII.)**_

 _ **If you have read my 22nd (I think) prompt from my advent calendar, if you have read other of my fics involving Aqua, if you are new around here (welcome!), this fic will bring new details on my headcanon, and tells the story of how Aqua joined Master Eraqus on the Land of Departure, to turn into the very nice lady we all know. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own KH, I don't own the New Year, there are plenty of things I don't own quite frankly. That's sad.**_

* * *

It was snowing, and it was Aqua's birthday. The cake was on the table, the candles lit, and carefully wrapped presents were piled up on a chair.

Everyone was there. Her mother, humming a song. Her father, laughing at a joke. Her uncles, aunts, cousins. Everyone. Yet, the little girl would not move away from the window. She stared at the pure white snowflakes, prettily falling onto the ground in a fluffy layer of cold and crispy snow. She loved the snow, but something else was on her mind.

"Aqua ? Will you come and blow the candles?" Her mother called merrily. She finally took her eyes off the window to join her family at the table.

"Make a wish, Aqua!" blabbered one of her cousin, and Aqua closed her eyes and did.

 _I don't want anything bad to happen today. Please._ And she blew the six shiny flames away. Everyone was cheering, laughing, applauding, but she was not. Her big blue eyes were filled with worries - a strange sight on such a little girl.

"Everything alright, honey?" Worried her mother. Her father's laugh filled the room as he ruffled his girl's hair. "I know what's wrong! You don't care about the cake, you just want your presents, right? Okay, okay, open them up!"

The boxes were brought to her. She couldn't tell them she just had a terrible feeling. They wouldn't understand. Six years old had nothing to worry about. They just couldn't fear for what would be coming up.

A stuffed bear. A doll. A pair of gloves with a rabbit drawn on them. She did her best to offer a happy smile to everyone, but her heart was elsewhere. She was scared, and she couldn't even say why.

So when the explosion was heard, she barely reacted. Everyone rushed to the window, and she did not. She got up and put her shoes on, anticipating what would be coming.

"What is that? We have to go! Everyone, quick!"

Her mother took her in her arms and rushed outside, followed by the whole family. They were living in a quiet neighbourhood, in a pretty town with a wonderful castle. However, said castle was now in flames. People were running away, screaming, terrified.

So did her family.

While her mother was running away, Aqua could see what was happening, and she was now as scared as anyone. Monsters were swarming everywhere, creatures she'd never seen before, their skin so dark it looked like they were absorbing the light. And they were fast. She saw some people getting caught, and the creatures jumped on them. What happened next, she couldn't really tell, her brain wouldn't understand what her eyes saw. Where the people were standing just before, new monsters were emerging instead. She remembered the stories her mother would read her sometimes, about werewolf or vampires turning people by one bite. She started crying in silence, as she watched her friends, her neighbours, people she knew, being turned into monsters, one by one.

And her mother was running. Until she wasn't running anymore.

Aqua heard some more screams. Closer. Familiar. She was terrified, she wanted to go back to her house, eat her slice of cake and play with her doll, because she wanted it all to be nothing but a nightmare. But when she finally turned back to see why her mother had stopped, she knew it wasn't just a nightmare. It was truth, it was reality, it was unavoidable.

Monsters had surrounded them. They were attacking her aunt. They were attacking her cousin. They were stuck, there was no exit, and her family was falling, one after another.

She felt her mother hold her tighter. Her father attacked the monsters with a fork he picked on the floor - that was pretty inefficient, as the monsters barely recoiled from the attacks. If one was destroyed, two would rush on him. Aqua looked with admiration at her father, who refused to give up, who would probably fall protecting his family. She hugged her mother.

"It's okay, mama. We will be fine. We are together."

Her words seemed to bring her mother back to reality. Her blue eyes met her daughter's and she kissed her forehead.

"I can't let them have you. They won't have my precious girl. You hear me? You will be okay, Aqua."

She ran into a nearby house. It was the old baker's house and it still smelled like fresh bread and chocolate. The house was empty, though. Aqua remembered she would come here and play with the baker's son. She hoped he was fine.

Her mother opened a door to a closet, a tiny room with barely enough space for one person. For one little girl.

"Mama?" Aqua asked, starting to understand.

"It's okay, love. Papa and I are going to protect you. We will push those bad monsters away and we will come back for you. Until then, be a good girl and stay quiet, will you?"

"Mama, don't leave me!"

Her mother smiled at her through her tears and hugged her daughter.

"Here. Take that. It's a promise that I will come back. I love you, Aqua." She took her necklace off her neck - a simple chain with a pretty blue stone, that Aqua loved - and put it around the girl's neck instead.

"Now don't make a sound. We'll come and get you."

Her mother closed the door, and suddenly, Aqua was left in the dark, in this small room. She was crying in silence, terrified, but obeying her mother's orders. Her hands were shaking and her head was spinning. She wanted to go out. She wanted to be with her family. But she couldn't break her promise.

After what seemed like an eternity, she heard some noise outside the closet. She almost rushed out to see who it was, but the sound wasn't right. It did not sound like footsteps, but more like scratching noise, as if an animal was walking on the wooden floor. An animal, or… a monster.

They were here. They found her. What happened to her parents? Where were they? Her mother promised she would come back, didn't she? She promised!

Aqua had long ran out of tears. She was shivering, praying for the monsters to go away. But when they started scratching on the door, any sign of hope was gone. She started whispering, both to herself and to them.

"No. Go away. Go away. GO AWAY!"

A strange thing happened then, a sort of wave of light that lit up the closet for a short instant, before going through the door. But before she could even wonder what happened, darkness surrounded her again, and she lost consciousness.

She opened her eyes in a bright room she had never seen before. She was in a warm bed, a wet washcloth on her forehead. She blinked a few times and sat up.

"You are awake! How are you feeling?"

She jumped and looked at the man sitting next to her. He was an adult with warm eyes and a strange ponytail. She recoiled, scared, and he smiled at her.

"It's okay. You are safe here. I mean no harm. My name is Eraqus. What is your name?"

She kept silent. Memories rushed back to her mind and tears to her eyes. He stretched his hand towards her, but stopped when he noticed how scared she was.

"You are quite something, miss. You were hiding in a closet, weren't you? Hiding from the monsters, I presume. Do you know what happened to them?"

She blankly stared at him. He sighed.

"You don't, I suppose. Well, it appears that something - or someone - cast a powerful ice spell on them. They all were frozen. And I think that someone is _you_. Have you ever used magic before?"

His words made no sense whatsoever to her. She grabbed the blue stone from her mother's necklace - she remembered the promise.

"My parents?" She asked in a tiny voice. The man looked relieved for a second that she spoke, only to have sadness taking the place of relief in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid you are the only one… I looked everywhere. There wasn't anyone else."

"No."

"No?"

"Mama promised she would come and get me. I have to go back. She will be looking for me. She will come back. She promised."

He smiled at her. "I will go and look for her again, okay? I could have missed a spot. But for now, are you hungry?"

She didn't want to answer, but her stomach rumble did for her. The man laughed.

"Let me show you around, then! Can you walk?"

She got out of the bed and hesitantly took a few steps. She wasn't in pain. Well, not physically at least.

"Come. Mind if I ask you your name once again?"

He reached for her hand and she refused it, walking a few steps behind him.

"Aqua."

"Pleased to meet you, Aqua."

As they walked around the place (so big it looked like a castle, but the only castle Aqua knew was on fire last time she saw it), he showed her all the rooms that existed. There was a huge library that almost made her smile. Her father taught her how to read when she was 4. But thinking of him made it painful and the smile died before reaching her lips. He finally led her to the kitchen where she sat while he cooked her something that smelled really good - vegetables she had never seen before.

The food was good and she was starving, so she ate it all within seconds. He laughed at her appetite.

"Glad to see you can eat! That's a sign of good health. Eat as much as you want. Do you like strawberry pies? I've got some for dessert."

As much as she wanted to say she did, she still didn't want to open up to the man. She was only there temporarily. She would go back home soon. Her mother taught her to be wary of strangers. So instead, she just asked.

"When am I going home?"

He looked incredibly sad. She knew the answer, of course. She had known from the moment she woke up. But she still missed her home so badly. And she wanted to go back.

"Listen, Aqua… I fear your home is no more. I don't think there is a nice way to tell you that. I'm so sorry. If only I got there sooner, then I…"

He stopped himself and she saw tears in his eyes. She knew it wasn't fair to be angry at him. He wasn't someone bad. He saved her, took care of her. But she just couldn't. She was scared, so scared she couldn't feel anything at all.

"There is something I need to ask you. This isn't an easy question, but it is important."

She waited, silent. He looked uneasy.

"Do you mind… I mean, I can offer you a roof. I can take care of you. I know it is sudden, and you don't know me very well. Feel free to ask me anything. I am not going to try to take your parents' place, all I want is for you to be safe. I couldn't protect your family, so at least allow me to take care of you. You will have everything you need."

At her silence, his shoulders collapsed.

"Of course, if you don't want to, I can find someone else who can take care of you. A nice lady, perhaps? You don't have to feel obligated to stay here. As long as you are with someone who will take care of you…"

"You are fine." She shrugged. His eyes lightened up.

"Do you mean… You agree to stay here?"

She shrugged again. He let out a sigh.

"Wonderful. I mean, no, I am so sorry this even has to happen, but… I will protect you. I swear."

He thought for a while, and she waited in silence, looking around. This was a nice place. She could get used to it.

"I think you have some special gifts, Aqua. I can teach you how to use them. I can teach you how to protect yourself. What do you say?"

Another shrug. She used to be a happy, chatty child, but now she felt so empty she had no motivation whatsoever to even speak. Her joy was resting with her family.

"But of course, that can wait! I can show you the gardens, if you'd like?"

She got up and took the hand he was offering. He looked relieved, and took her outside.

It was cold, but it wasn't snowing here. Good. She hated the snow.

The gardens must have been beautiful in spring, but for now, they were just full of dead plants and naked trees. The place was huge, and she realised that no matter where she looked, she wouldn't recognize a thing. She had no idea where she was.

"Where is my town?" She finally asked after looking around for a while.

"It's… It is a bit complicated. Have you seen how many stars there are in the sky at night? Every single one of them is a world. Your hometown was in one of them. This is another."

"This is a star?"

He laughed. "Yes, in a way. Only very special people can travel from one world to another. I will teach you that as well, one day, if you'd like."

She nodded, staring at the sky. Somewhere, there was her home. He would tell her how to go back. She tightened her grip on his hand, dreaming of that day.

"Is there anything you'd like to do? I'm afraid I don't have many toys, but if you'd like anything, I can get it to you."

"The library."

"You want to go there? Fine, here we go then! Do you know how to read?" She nodded. "Impressive! How old are you?"

She looked away. "I turned six yesterday."

"I see." He calmly answered, his hand softly squeezing hers. "What kind of books do you like?"

"Fairytales."

"That's a good pick! I have a lot of them. I'm sure you will find something you like!"

He lead her to the library. There were so many books it would take a lifetime to read them all. The shelves went from the floor up to the ceiling, and several ladders were leaning on the bookshelves, reaching the higher books.

"Fairytales are over there. There are many on the lower shelves, but if you want something you cannot reach, please ask me. I'd rather you don't use the ladders."

She started wandering through the alleys, looking at all the books spines, until she found one she liked. She threw herself in one of the comfy armchairs the room had to offer and absorbed herself in her reading. Eraqus took a book and sat onto the chair next to her, starting to read as well. She could feel he was regularly glancing at her, worried. But she ignored him. She wasn't even really focused on the book herself, remembering instead all these times her mother would read her a story, remembering when her father taught her how to read, remembering how proud she had been to be able to read even before some of her older cousins. It all seemed so far away now. But she was only six. How could anything seem so far when her life had been so short? She put down the book and walked towards the window. Twenty-four hours earlier, she had been standing at a window as well, staring outside just like she was doing now. But everything was so different now. Yesterday, she had all of her family. Now, she was alone. Alone, scared, sad. And she felt sorry for the man in the armchair, because he was doing his best but she just couldn't open up to him. Just thinking that she would spend the rest of her life here made her even sadder. That wasn't where she was meant to be. She was meant to be with her family. To eat leftovers of the birthday party cake. To play with her pretty doll, to hug her soft teddy bear.

"Aqua?"

"Tomorrow, take me home."

"I told you…" His voice died, the pain audible. She shrugged and looked at him with fierce eyes.

"I know. There is no one there. But are the houses still there?"

"Yes… Yes, I believe so. The monsters, they did not attack the houses."

"Then take me home. I need clothes. Then we come back here and you teach me magic."

He hesitantly reached a hand out to ruffle her hair, and she let him.

"Let's do this, then. But you need to know… It's not going to be easy."

"I know."

She walked back to her seat and took her book. This time, she read it for real. The weight on her heart felt lighter. She was going home.

She had expected the town would be empty, but the pain still seized her heart. There wasn't a sound. Even their own footsteps were muffled by the snow. The castle had burned down. They walked towards her house, trying to focus on how they traveled to forget the events that happened to those very streets. Eraqus had worn a shiny armour, transformed a strange key (a Keyblade, as he called it) into what he called a Glider, and they flew through space. Just how amazing was that? But no matter how much she tried to focus on that, all she could remember was people turning into monsters. She grabbed Eraqus's hand. He smiled at her.

"It's okay. It's over. Just tell me if this is too hard. We can still go back."

She shook her head, before letting a piercing scream out. A monster emerged from behind a house, and Aqua's terrors were back.

"Stand back, Aqua!" Eraqus summoned his Keyblade (how did he make it appear out of nowhere?) and stepped in front of the little girl. But she was terrified. What if the monsters turned him too? What if she lost the only person she had left?

"Don't hurt him!" She screamed at the monster, and the same wave of light she had witnessed in the closet appeared, ignoring Eraqus and surrounding the monster. The creature was instantly frozen. Eraqus let out a laugh.

"Well, I guess I was right. You are a natural. I will teach you how to control this force, and you will soon be one of the strongest spellcaster ever!"

She flinched, her legs giving out. Eraqus rushed back to her, picking her up and piggybacking her. "It's important to control the amount of energy you are putting on your spells. I'm proud of you, Aqua. Thank you for protecting me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, guiding him until her house. She ignored the pinch in her heart as they walked through the doorway.

Nothing had moved. The cake was still on the table. The paper wrap was on the floor. The presents were on the chair. Aqua closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She did not feel six. She felt adult. Sad, painful, any of her childish joys gone.

She walked up the stairs, straight to her room. There was a bag, that she filled with clothes, some books, a few toys. She took some stuff in the bathroom (some shampoo, her strawberry toothpaste, her favourite hairbrush…). All she had to pretend was that she was packing for holidays. A very long holiday.

She hesitated before her parents' room, but in the end, she did not open it. She couldn't. She then went downstairs again, and kept on packing. A picture of her and her parents. Her coat. Her scarf. Her shoes. The presents she had received. After a short hesitation, she ate one of the sweets on the table, under Eraqus's amused smile. She took the bowl and offered some to him, which he gladly accepted.

"Are you ready?"

"Almost!" she answered as she remembered one last thing. She opened a cupboard and took off a small case, full of threads, beads, fabric, paper and felt pens. Her craft box. Her mother would build so many things with her, she couldn't leave the box behind.

"We can go now."

Eraqus offered her to go back on his back, but she shook her head, taking his hand instead. He took her bag on the other hand - it was way to heavy for her.

She looked one last time at her house, her town, her world, as they flew into the sky. She would not be coming back until she was strong enough to beat the monsters by herself.

Days flew by. Her relationship with Eraqus wasn't easy. He was trying his best, but she never smiled or laughed. She kept her conversations to the bare minimum. She appreciated his efforts, though. If only she stopped having her nightmares, even when awake.

But she still enjoyed the lessons he was giving her. In the morning, he would tell her all he knew about the worlds, the monsters and how they were trying to eat the light of the worlds. He used simple words to make sure she would get it. He talked about Light and Darkness, about Keyblade Wielders and their roles to protect peace.

In the afternoon, he would show her how to use magic and started training her. She couldn't cast a spell (he supposed the notion of danger was the reason she was able to freeze the monsters twice), but she kept trying and listened to his explanations.

He would also play with her sometimes, mostly cards, although she barely even let a word out. She would read or play with her beads and threads, and he would read her a story before she would go to bed.

And yet, she felt so lonely. Days would look the exact same. She had been there for a month now, she still had her nightmares, she missed her family so much. Her books would never leave her side. She never took her mother's necklace off. And when the nights were too dark, and she couldn't sleep, she would take her coat on and sit outside, watching the stars, and trying to find which one was her world.

One morning, Eraqus knocked to her door. He looked like he was in a hurry.

"Aqua? I know I shouldn't be leaving you alone, but… There are signs that another world is under attack. I have to make it in time. There are leftovers in the fridge. I'm sorry I have…"

"It's fine. Go. Save them." She simply said. She hoped he would be able to save everyone. She hoped what happened to her would not happen to anyone else.

He smiled at her and left.

With a sigh, Aqua got up. She walked aimlessly in the corridor for a while. There were several empty bedrooms, and she wondered if the Master (as she was now calling him) had fostered children before. Or perhaps Eraqus himself had been raised here?

She took some cereals and cold milk for her breakfast. She couldn't heat up her bowl, as she wasn't allowed to use anything that would risk a fire hazard. It wasn't really responsible to leave a six-year-old girl alone, she thought, but she knew he had no other choice.

Her breakfast over, she went to the library to pick a book. She found a collection of books about a honey-loving bear and his friends, and made her way to the lounge room to read in the enormous sofa.

Night was falling she heard the sound of the door opening. Her master was back, carrying a boy. Aqua looked up from her book, and from the look in the man's eyes, she knew he had been too late. Again.

There was a long silence. He didn't know what to say. She didn't talk either. Then, after a while, he sighed and talked with a really sad voice.

"He needs to rest, but he's a strong boy. He will be fine. Be nice to him, okay?"

Aqua followed her Master as he took the boy to the room next to hers. She fixed her gaze on him. He couldn't be much older than her, and with his furrowed brows, she thought he looked wild. Not mean, but wild.

"It would be nice if you two could become friends. There are no greater power than love and friendship. Try to get along."

She didn't answer, still staring at the boy. She put her hand on his forehead, like her mother used to do when she was sick. His forehead was burning up. She tried to summon her ice magic to cool his head.

"Aqua, no!" Her Master swiftly grabbed her hand and moved it away. The carpet somehow turned all white and crispy.

"Listen, this is really nice of you, but until I have taught you the proper way to use it… It can still be dangerous."

Aqua stared at the ground. Had she almost killed the boy? But she wanted to help! Once again, she was powerless. She couldn't help anyone.

"It's okay. One day, you will be able to help others. I will teach you. I promise."

He gave her an encouraging smile and she gave a last look to the boy.

"I'm going to bed."

She left his room, moving to hers. She curled into a ball in her bed. When Eraqus opened the door, she pretended to be asleep, and he sighed, leaving her alone.

The boy did not wake up the next day. Eraqus stayed by his side and Aqua stayed in her room playing and reading most of the day. She wondered how was the boy. Who he was. What his story was. But she refused to ask the Master - she would not be friend with the boy. Terrible things happened to her last friends. She could not bring such a fate on him. She would pretend to hate him, and the Master would send him away, far from her. Or better, the Master would send her away. Somewhere where she wouldn't bring bad luck to others. But then, she would be alone, wouldn't she? She shivered. Better alone than making everyone sad.

And then, the day after that, he opened his eyes. Aqua heard the Master talking in the room next to her, and she quickly left her room for the lounge room. This time, she was reading a book about an Elephant that was a king. When her Master knocked on the door, she pretended not to care. The boy was hiding behind Eraqus.

"Aqua, this is Terra. From now on, he will live here as well."

She felt her heart jumped and she hated it for that. He couldn't stay. Only bad things would happen to him if he stayed with her.

But she wouldn't be alone anymore…

Until her bad luck would make him gone as well. He couldn't stay.

"I was hoping you could show him around? Make him feel home."

She was unable to keep her eyes on her book. She wanted to know what the boy - _Terra_ \- looked like, now that he was awake. What was the colour of his eyes? Was he taller than her? She was angry to be so curious. She shouldn't be friend with him!

She slapped her book closed and jumped from her chair, taking a quick look at him.

He had blue eyes. Just like her. He looked scared. Scared of her? Good. They couldn't be friends. He was also a bit taller. Probably slightly older. How old was he? It didn't matter. They wouldn't be friends.

"Follow me."

She walked quickly, hoping she would be too fast for him and he would go back to Eraqus. Hoping he wouldn't talk to her. What did his voice sound like? Was he friendly? She wouldn't know, because she didn't need any friend.

"So your name is Aqua?"

His voice was kind. Almost cheerful. How could he be so cheerful when his life had probably been a disaster? How could he sound so happy when she was so gloomy?

She had to answer. But if she answered, he would talk again. And again. She couldn't take the risk.

"Kitchen." She pointed the door next to her. The Master asked her to show him around. She would. Then she would go back to her books. Nothing bad could happen to the characters in her books. If that happened, she would flip the pages back to when they were happy.

"Living room. Library. Door to go outside." She was walking as fast as she could. Hoping he would talk to her. Hoping he would not.

"Have you been here… Long?"

So he did. But she wouldn't answer. She wouldn't open up. She did not need friends. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want him to be hurt any more.

"Your hair…. I've never seen blue hair before. It's pretty."

She stopped in her tracks for a second. It was so hard not answering him! He was so nice, so kind. So hopeful. But she was so scared. So lost. So hopeless. She had to resume walking.

The stairs were a good way to keep him silent. He was focused on putting his feet on the narrow steps. She led him to a corridor he probably knew already.

"My room. No entry. Bathroom. Your room."

Why did their rooms had to be so close? She wanted to be as far away as possible from him. What if her luck slipped through the walls at night? He would be safer anywhere else.

"Visit done."

She wanted to go back to her books. She wanted to be anywhere but next to him. She tried to get away, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Do you think we can be friends?"

Her heart stopped. Was he stupid? Couldn't he see all the efforts she made at being mean to him? Couldn't he notice she was protecting him? She tried to put as much anger as she could in her eyes. That probably failed, because he smiled to her.

Such a bright, innocent smile. She wanted to be this boy's friend. But she wouldn't allow it.

"I think we should introduce ourselves properly. My dad always said that you always should introduce yourself in a correct way. So hello! My name is Terra, and I am seven. I like dogs, swimming and eating snacks. What's your name?"

How could he talk about his dad so carelessly? Thinking about hers always made her sad. And he was indeed a year older. And he liked dogs. She liked puppies. She remembered three months ago, in the park next to her house, there was a black puppy with vivid blue eyes, and she had played with it for so long…

She almost smiled at the thought. But she had to keep her role.

"Aqua. I'm six. I like dogs too. I like reading and making things."

"Nice to meet you, Aqua. Can I be your friend?"

She wanted to say yes. Her heart said yes. Her head said yes. But she knew it wouldn't be reasonable. It wouldn't be fair for him.

She shook her head. "I don't have friends. All my friends are gone. If you become my friend you will be gone too."

He furrowed his brows. "Gone? Where did they go?"

She froze. Where exactly were they? Mama once told her that people would become stars when they were gone. But the Master said the stars were worlds. So where was her Mama now?

"The Darkness took them away."

And they wouldn't come back, she thought. He looked sad. He probably knew what she was talking about. From experience. But then, a new light shone into his eyes. He looked fierce again. Determined. Burning up.

"Don't worry, Aqua. I will not let the Darkness take me away. I survived it once and I will survive it again! So let me be your friend!"

That was too much for her. How could she stay so cold to someone like that? She couldn't fight it. She heard a familiar sound and it took her a while to realise it was her own laugh. It's been so long… Eraqus kindness barely even scratched the wall she had built around herself. Terra did not break the wall: he exploded it within seconds.

"If you promise me to never let the Darkness take you away… I'm glad to meet you, Terra. Sorry for being rude. But everything is so scary…"

She started shaking. She was terrified of what happened. Of what might happen. Of being alone again.

His hand found its way to hers. He wasn't trying to comfort her. He just _knew_ what she'd been through. And he was sharing her pain. He wouldn't tell her "It's over now" like Master Eraqus usually said, because he knew it wasn't over. He knew it wouldn't be over anytime soon. The pain would remain. The memories. The nightmares.

"It's okay to be scared. I am scared too. But let's grow stronger together. Let's become even stronger than Master Eraqus. And then… Then we will smash the Darkness away! Just like that! Ka-pow!"

She laughed as he threw kicks into the air. His hand was still holding hers, and he squeezed it with a huge grin.

"We will grow stronger together. Together… always."

For the first time in a month, for the first time since she lost her family, Aqua felt in her heart things she thought would be gone for ever.

Fun. Happiness. Hope.

Love.

* * *

 _ **And that concludes... 2017! What a better way to finish the year than with Aqua?**_

 _ **I'm not really good with characters as children, so I hope her reactions aren't too weird for a kid. However, please take into consideration she saw basically all of her town getting destroyed, so there's that to take into account!**_

 _ **But hey, how about we start the new year with... Terra? Yes, there is a second chapter, and that will be Terra's story! Yaaay! Release due to tomorrow ;) (If I'm not sleeping all day that is)**_

 _ **Happy New Year to you folks!**_


	2. Terra

_**Happy 2018! Do you have any resolutions? I'd like to save money to get my own flat, to buy a ps4 (as well as the KH games), and to travel back to Glasgow. Not failing my school year would be nice too XD**_

 _ **Anyway, here comes Terra's story! For those who have read the Advent Calendar prompt, there is a scene that will sound familiar to you (I mean it was in Aqua's chapter as well, but it was from Terra's pov in the prompt)**_

* * *

The second Terra saw the monsters, he knew his life would change forever. He had been playing with his friends in the park when they heard some screams. People were running away, chased by animals Terra had never seen before. His friends climbed up trees to hide, and Terra followed them.

From his branch, all he could do was observe what was happening.

Some of the monsters (they couldn't just be animals, Terra thought) caught people. Terra saw some people fall on the ground, and then turn into a cloud of light. The monsters seemed to eat that light.

Terra lost his mother a few years ago to sickness. He knew what it looked like when people died. They would look like they were sleeping, except they would not wake up and their skin turned cold. So surely, those people weren't dying, were they? He did not understand. He was scared, but also strangely curious about this scene he did not understand. It all seemed so distant. So irreal.

"Terra, we have to move! We have to go back to our families!"

"No! If we leave the tree, it's over! Guys, the floor is lava okay! And we have no means of fighting these evil monsters ! No going down without a plan!"

His friends' eyes shone brighter. Suddenly, they were playing again. They were the knights they had been before the monsters appeared. They were back in the game. None of them was stupid enough to _actually_ believe it, but it helped a lot. A game was easier to understand. Pretend it all was fake. Pretend the game would eventually end.

"Terra… No, Captain! We can escape through the roofs! Our duty is to save the population!"

"Good point, soldier! Everyone, to the roof! Stay away from the creatures!"

Jumping from their branches, they reached the roof of a nearby house. From there, they could easily jump from one roof to another and run through the whole city. The monsters weren't everywhere yet. Some areas were still safe.

"Everyone! Let's split up and take our people to safety!"

"Aye, Captain! But where should we be taking them? The monsters are at the doors of the city!"

"The catacombs! They can be accessed through only one point. It will be easy to guard. And people will be able to run away! Now, go!"

The five kids split up and all went in a different direction, screaming to people to run to the catacombs. Usually, no one would have paid attention to a bunch of seven years old yelling orders. But people were scared, disoriented, and they needed someone to tell them what to do. Even if the said someone still had milk teeth.

"Terra!"

The boy looked on the ground, to see the blacksmith looking at him.

"Thank the gods you are alright. What are you doing?"

"Dad! There are monsters everywhere! We need to take people to safety. We are taking them to the catacombs."

"I know, I saw them. But it's dangerous, you should stay with me."

"That won't do! A soldier can't hide, dad! Help me gather everyone instead!"

The man chuckled. "Okay. But stay out of danger. If you see a monster, run. Go to the catacombs yourself. Promise?"

"Promise! I'll meet you there!"

"Terra, one last thing!"

The man threw him a sword, that Terra easily caught.

"I'm not telling you to fight, got it? But if you happen to have to defend yourself... "

"Got it, Dad! See you in the catacombs! I'll be sure to give it back!"

They exchanged a warm, loving smile, before Terra started running back from roof to roof, telling everyone to run to the catacombs.

He managed to avoid the black monsters fairly well. They would rather crawl on the ground than climb on the roof, and they were pretty slow in their invasion. It was too late for probably a third of the town, but his friends had done a good job at evacuating most of the population. City guards helped as well, and some citizens too. Some sections of the town had been barricaded to slow the monsters down. Terra still saw some people vanish in front of his eyes, but he chose not to think about it. There was no time. For now, he was still the Captain of the Knights, and he had no time to lose in thinking or crying. He would save that for later.

After thirty minutes, the streets were now almost empty - whether because the people managed to fled, or because they did not. Terra decided it was time to go to the catacombs. He couldn't see any of his friends on the roofs anymore, and he hoped they made it. The five of them were the fastest kids around. They had to be fine.

"Terra! You are okay! What were you doing outside? Come on, get in there! We will be closing the door in ten minutes. Your father's orders."

Terra smiled at the Guard Captain who was helping people getting through the door to the tunnel.

"Is my father in?"

"Not yet. He went back to help the old florist. He should be back soon. Come on, get in there!"

"Can I wait for him with you?"

"That's not safe. I cannot risk it."

"I will wait with you. When the time is up, I promise I will go back in there."

The man sighed but knew better than to argue. When Terra had an idea, no one could change his mind.

The boy focused on the clock tower, watching the minutes go by. It wasn't time yet to think about what was happening. It would be time once his father was back, safe and sound.

"Terra, there's only two minutes left. Please, could you…"

"Look! It's him! Dad, over here!"

The blacksmith was running toward them, sword in hand, alone. The florist probably didn't make it. But the man was screaming something at them, panicked, and Terra barely heard his words.

"Close the door! They are coming!"

The guard tried to grab Terra, but the boy dodged and ran away.

"I'm staying with my father! Close the door and lead people to safety!"

And once again, there was no time to argue. The guard gave a sad smile at Terra and walked through the door, sealing it closed. Now no one would be able to open it from the outside. Not even Terra or his father.

"I told you to go in there, Terra. You promised."

"I promised to give your sword back! Do you mind if keep it a little bit longer, though?"

The man laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "You would make a fine soldier, son. Now let's try to find a way out!"

They both slashed the monsters. Terra had learnt the basics of sword fighting with his father and he was really good at it. But the creatures just dissolved into a dark cloud only to be replaced by more of them. At that point, Terra knew they had no chances of making it out alive. But he would rather fall sword in hand, his only family by his side, buying time for his friends to escape, than live regretting not doing anything.

If only they could reach the roof! They would be safe here. The monsters did not climb.

His father must have thought the same thing, because he opened them a way to the closest house. Terra was too small to reach the tiles, of course, but with the help of his father, it wouldn't be a problem.

"Ready to go up, son?"

"Ready!"

His father made a wide horizontal slash to keep the monsters at bay for a few seconds, grabbed his son and lifted him up the roof.

"Dad, hurry!"

The man slashed another time and then tried to climb as well. But the tile broke down. Terra helplessly watched as his father fell right in the middle of the swarming creatures.

"Terra… Run."

But where to? Terra had nowhere to run. The roof wasn't connected to any other. Going down would mean losing. _The floor is lava_. Swarming, dark lava with hundreds of shining yellow eyes.

He had nowhere to go. All he could do was watch his father disappear. Their eyes were locked and none of them blinked until the man turned into the cloud of light. Then, and only then, did Terra close his eyes and let the tears run down his cheeks.

 _I hope wherever you go, you will find Mom._

He heard some scritching noises, and when he opened his eyes, he saw what was meant to happen: the monsters were learning. They were climbing on one another, making a ladder, climbing to the roof. Terra stood up, clutching his sword.

He was the Captain of the Knights… No, that was wrong. He was Terra, a seven-years-old boy who refused to die without a fight. So he slashed any monster that would reach the roof. Slash again and again. Even when they made two ladders. Three. They were making the fourth and he knew that would be the last. He was tired, his arms painful. He could barely lift the sword anymore. As a creature ran to him, he sighed, expecting the pain.

But the pain never came. The monsters were blasted away by a powerful gust of wind. Terra himself grabbed the chimney not to be taken away. And then, the ones making the ladders were hit by a fireball, and they disappeared. The boy looked around, shocked. A man was standing on the street, holding something that looked like a giant key. He effortlessly slashed every monster that would come to him. There was something fascinating in him. It looked like it was all very natural to him. The only thing that betrayed him was that he was slightly out of breathe.

"Listen up, boy! Don't move until I tell you so, okay?"

Terra nodded. The man was the one controlling the wind and the fire. With his attacks, the number of monsters significantly reduced, when Terra's attacks had appeared pretty ineffective.

After a really short moment, there wasn't a monster left.

"It's okay now. You can go down. Do you need help?"

Terra jumped from the roof and rolled on the floor, unharmed.

"Who are you? And what are they?"

"My name is Master Eraqus. And these creatures are made of Darkness. They are after hearts. They want to consume people's light."

Terra looked at the ground, where his father disappeared.

"What happen to the people they… consume?"

"I know not, I'm afraid. I fear nothing good. What is your name?"

"Terra."

"Tell me, Terra, why are you on your own? Are you the only one to…"

"My dad and I helped people run away. They are safe, I hope. Well, most of them. But my father… these Darknesses, they… I wasn't strong enough to protect him. I wasn't as strong as you are."

He started crying again. He wasn't sobbing, though, and his speech was still intelligible ; tears made their way onto his cheeks and he let go of the sword. The man looked incredibly sad.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time. Once again. I had to lock the keyhole before going there, but if only I had gotten there sooner… Tell me, Terra. Do you have any family left? Somewhere you can go to?"

Terra shook his head.

"I only had my father left. And now, I have no one."

Sure, it wasn't exactly correct. Many people from the town would probably have gladly fostered him. But Terra didn't want to bother them. Many of them had probably lost someone, and he knew that if he had warned people sooner, ran faster, he could have saved more.

"How about coming with me then? I can teach you how to be stronger. How to protect."

His words made Terra's heart beat faster. It would be his repentance for failing his father. He would grow stronger, so that he would never let anything like what happened today happen again.

"Please, teach me."

The man sadly smiled. "There is also a little girl living with me. I will teach you both. I hope you will get along."

Terra nodded. "Can we make sure my people are okay?"

"Of course."

The man threw his strange weapon in the air, and it transformed into something completely different.

"How about a ride on this Glider? We will be faster that way."

Terra let the man carry him in his arms, and he guided him to where the tunnel lead. They ended up on a beach, where Terra noticed with relief that most of the people he knew were.

"Terra! It's Terra!" One of his friends yelled as she saw him. He weakly smiled at her. He was starting to feel really tired now, his forces drained from his body. He had done his best to stay awake until he was sure everyone was fine, but he had now no reason to fight the exhaustion.

"You can sleep, Terra", softly smiled Master Eraqus. "I will tell them what happened, and that they are safe now. Rest a moment."

"Don't let them keep me", the boy groaned, "you have to train me. I can't stay here."

"Fine. I will."

Terra finally closed down his heavy eyelids, giving in to sleep.

He woke up in an unknown room, and it took him a while to remember what had happened. He felt sad, his heart heavy, but he didn't feel like crying. He had to move on. The Captain of the guards told him once that soldiers had no time to be dwelling on the past. They should remember what terrible things had happened, but only to build a brighter future. He would remember. And although he was still scared, terrified even, he would use that feeling to get stronger. He promised that to himself.

"So you're awake."

He turned his head to the door frame, where Master Eraqus was standing.

"You did not leave me behind."

The man chuckled.

"Truth be told, I considered it. I thought you might be happier surrounded by the people you know, rather than in this empty castle."

"So why did you take me with you?"

"Well, I… You really wanted to come with me. And I've rarely ever seen anyone so brave in such a situation, even grown-ups. You have what it takes to one day become a fine Master."

Terra felt his heart jump of pride. So the man, who was a real hero, thought he could become one as well? But Eraqus was looking hesitant, as if unsure about adding something.

"And there is something else, too…" As he paused, Terra heard the sound of a door closing from the room next to him, followed by hurried footstep. Master Eraqus sighed.

"Remember, I told you about someone else, a young girl living here as well. Her name is Aqua. She hasn't been very talkative, or… _open_ since she's here. I can understand why, but I hoped that having someone of her age around might be good for her."

Terra gasped. "But what if she doesn't like me either? If we can't get along, you won't bring me back, will you?"

"No, of course not! And I'm sure the two of you will get along. You had quite a fever while sleeping, and she… She tried to help you. She is really a kind girl. I think she's just feeling really lonely. Do you want to meet her?"

"Now? Uh, well, okay…" Terra was actually anxious. He worried she would hate him. What if they had nothing in common? What if she thought he was too loud, too talkative? Or that she would be better without him?

When the Master opened the door of a bright room with sofas in it, Terra instinctively hid behind Eraqus.

"Aqua, this is Terra. From now on, he will live here as well."

She was absorbed in her book. Had she heard the Master? If so, she did not react.

"I was hoping you could show him around? Make him feel home."

After a few seconds of hesitation, she slapped her book closed and jumped from her seat. She glanced at him for less than a second, and she looked so angry he took a step back.

"Follow me."

Terra looked at Eraqus, looking for some help. The man gave him a reassuring smile that did not reassure him. She looked really angry. He reluctantly followed her, having to hurry when he noticed how fast she was.

"So your name is Aqua?" Breaking the silence could be a good start. He was fascinated by her blue hair but did his best not to stare.

"Kitchen." Were they talking the same language? Could it be she did not understand what he said? But her finger was pointing a door. He understood. That was the kitchen. And she wouldn't answer his question.

"Living room. Library. Door to go outside."

"Have you been here… Long?"

He wouldn't take her silence as an answer. He wouldn't give up until she would explicitly say that she did not want to answer. Why was she angry anyway? He had slept for two days, the Master had said. Surely he couldn't have done anything to annoy her meanwhile. He would find a way to get her talk.

"Your hair…. I've never seen blue hair before. It's pretty."

She stopped for a second. Would she answer? At least that was a reaction. She resumed walking, but Terra felt it could have been a small victory.

They climbed up the stairs and she led them to a familiar corridor.

"My room. No entry. Bathroom. Your room."

So their rooms really were next to each other. Was it the reason she was angry? Did he snore? Would she come in the middle of a night to silence him with a pillow… forever?

"Visit done." He noticed how she tried to escape him, but he caught her wrist. He would get answers.

"Do you think we can be friends?"

He knew she wouldn't look pleased, so he welcomed her glare with a bright smile. She was angry? That was her problem. But he wanted her to know he had nothing against her.

"I think we should introduce ourselves properly. My dad always said that you always should introduce yourself in a correct way. So hello! My name is Terra, and I am seven. I like dogs, swimming and eating snacks. What's your name?"

Talking about his father was a bit painful, but when he saw the hint of a smile on her face, it soothed the pain away.

"Aqua. I'm six. I like dogs too. I like reading and making things."

She spoke! She answered to him, in a soft, shy voice. She was still on her guards, but that was some crazy progree.

"Nice to meet you, Aqua. Can I be your friend?"

She shook her head. "I don't have friends. All my friends are gone. If you become my friend you will be gone too."

He furrowed his brows. What could she mean? Had she been betrayed somehow? "Gone? Where did they go?"

She froze and he realized how stupid that question was. Somehow, in his mind, he had thought she could be Eraqus' daughter. But she was not, of course. She had been saved as well. She had seen the same things he did a couple of days ago.

"The Darkness took them away."

No wonder she was so cold. She was just as terrified as him. But he used his dream as a way to move on, to cope with it, while she did not. It explained so much. And he was so sorry for her, so sorry to see how broken she was. _I can teach you how to be stronger._ Had the Master given her the same words? If so, they did not have the same effect on her.

"Don't worry, Aqua. I will not let the Darkness take me away. I survived it once and I will survive it again! So let me be your friend!"

She laughed, and Terra's heart jumped. He could hardly believe he not only brought a smile on her face, but also made her laugh so quickly. She looked as surprised as he was, though. The Master was right. She was just lonely. She just needed a friend to be here for her.

"If you promise me to never let the Darkness take you away… I'm glad to meet you, Terra. Sorry for being rude. But everything is so scary…"

Her voice broke and her hands started shaking. He took one of them in his own. _I can teach you how to be stronger. How to protect._ Protecting her would be his first goal.

"It's okay to be scared. I am scared too. But let's grow stronger together. Let's become even stronger than Master Eraqus. And then… Then we will smash the Darkness away! Just like that! Ka-pow!" He kicked the air several times, and she started laughing, her hand still holding his.

"We will grow stronger together. Together… always."

Her face looked much more lively now. She looked happy, and really shy. Galvanised by her laughs, Terra kept on fighting invisible monsters, and she ended up fighting by his side. They were sitting in the middle of the corridor, exhausted, out of breath but laughing really hard when Eraqus found them, worried to not see them coming back.

That night, Aqua came to his room and asked if they could sleep together - she was terrified of the dark. Terra told her they should ask the next day to the Master for a nightlight, and she thanked him for not making fun of her.

Even with the nightlight, as the years went by, when the nights were really dark and the nightmare were back, Aqua would go to Terra's room, and they would sleep hand in hand, with the reassuring feeling that they had each other, that they were not alone.

Terra's goal was to become a Keyblade Master. But his will, his solemn promise to himself, was that he would always be there to protect Aqua.

Always.

* * *

In the Castle that Never Was, Xemnas woke up. A single tear ran down his cheek. He had had this dream. Again.

He would go and see the armour today. That was the only way to calm down the heart he wasn't supposed to have, and to hush the voice of the boy prisoner of his mind.

* * *

 _ **I wasn't sure whether I should add this last part to the fic, but I thought I liked it better with it.**_

 _ **Also, we can see the two kids are dealing with the trauma quite differently x'DD Terra's a brave kid, I'm proud of him!**_

 _ **Once again, happy 2018! May your heart be your guiding key throughout this year!**_


End file.
